The Sorting Hat's Mistake
by MrsRGrint
Summary: What happens when Ginny is mistakenly sorted into Slytherin? How is the past effected? What does the future look like for all the people around Ginny?


A/N: This is for The Hideaway Forum's contest #7.

* * *

**The Sorting Hat's Mistake**

As Ginny entered the train compartment with Blaise Zabini after going to Slughorn's tea invitation, she smiled at one blond boy. That boy is, of course, Draco Malfoy. Ginny, however, can't stand him. She loathes him with every fiber of her being. She only puts up withthe charades because connections are everything. And Draco Malfoy is one of the most powerful pure-blood family left in the wizardry world.

Ginny has never had a problem with her family before going to Hogwarts. They were pure-blood after all. But that's another thing. She was never so obsessed about being pure-blood before, either. Her father works for a department that deals with muggles at the ministry. She has always been surrounded by muggles. But, after being sorted into Slytherin her first year, she changed her views. She was surrounded by pure-bloods, or at least those that claim they're pure-bloods, and quickly became prejudice against muggles and mudbloods.

'Mudbloods,' a word she never said before, but now comes naturally as breathing air. She of course never dares to speak that word in front of her parents. Because they were muggle-lovers. Or at least that's what everyone in Slytherin calls them. Since her first day in Slytherin, she would be teased about her family being a blood-traitor. None of them were more rude or ferocious than Draco Malfoy.

It was a surprise to everyone in her family when she was placed in Slytherins instead of Gryffindor, like the rest of the family. She didn't want to be placed in Slytherins because she would be separated from her brothers. The only reason she looked forward to going to Hogwarts was because she would finally spend time with her brothers again. It wasn't fair that they would come home for two months, then leave and forget her. However, spending time with Slytherins, she realized her true potential as a witch.

In her first year at Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy planted on her a secret artifact, Tom Riddle's Diary. She discovered the diary in her caldron when she was unpacking for her first night at school. She wrote in ithow she has been placed in Slytherin and she was sure it was a mistake. The book, however, wrote back and assured her it was her place. The author of the book was in Slytherin also. Ginny felt it was fate that she found this book. She, herself, didn't know what it was at first, but soon discovered the magical power behind it. To make up for all the teasing she had to endure and fulfill what she felt was fate, Ginny decided to listen to Tom Riddle. He promised her glory and fame the other Slytherins would be jealous of. She, of course, couldn't tell everyone about her skills. It might endanger someone blabbing to the Headmaster. Unfortunately, Harry Potter stopped Tom Riddle and the basilisk before it could truly attack someone. She never had a problem with Harry Potter until then. He ruined her plans. He stopped her from fulfilling her destiny. Ginny had to act innocent or else people will become suspicious.

In her second year, many of the Slytherins started to warm up to her. Rumors of her working for Tom Riddle, the teenager that grew up to be Voldermort, heighten her popularity along her housemates. She finally had friends. Even Draco Malfoy started talking to her. They both possess something in common; their hatred for Harry Potter. He hated Harry Potter because he refused to join with the side that was obviously the good side. Instead, he joined the group full of mudbloods and muggle-lovers. Together with this, they were able to become friends, though Ginny found him to be a bit too arrogant for her taste. When Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, Draco and Ginny were delighted. Sirius Black was out to get Harry.

In her third year, the other Slitherins were excited. Ginny couldn't tell why. It could because Harry Potter was in the Tournament and the possibility of him dying was great. She hated him for being such a show-off. There was no Quidditch that year, so Harry just had to get in the action to become more famous. Percy was finally seeing the family as they are, traitors. Percy was actually embarrassed by the family, something Ginny encouraged. Percy may be embarrassed because the family wasn't rich or powerful like other wizard families. Ginny was embarrassed because the family didn't embrace their pedigree background. Being a pure-blood should put them on top of all the muggle-born and half-bloods. At the end of her third year, a student died. Voldermort was back. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about it, but the atmosphere around her changed. At home, there was always a constant feeling of fear. At school, especially in the Slytherin's common room, there was excitement. She wasn't sure which one she felt.

Then, finally, in her fourth year, she was able to join the Quidditch house team. Something she always wanted to do. She found out Ron made keeper, which was a laugh to her. She has played with all of her brothers. They were all brilliant, except, of course, Percy and Ron. When they played for the first game, that cow, Pansy Parkinson came up with a song. Draco thought the lyrics were brilliant, but she didn't. They didn't need to say 'Weasley'. They could have said 'Ron'. Because whether she liked it or not, she was stuck with the name Weasley. Hopefully, she would be able to grow up and marry a more powerful pure-blood and change her last name. People will never have to remember her as the blood-traitor, Weasley. She even tried to change her hair color so people wouldn't assume she was a Weasley. But those spells never lasted long enough to last through the day.

When Umbridge joined the Hogwarts staff, Ginny was delighted. She has heard nothing but great things from Percy about her. Umbridge also detested Harry because he got away with doing illegal magic. When Umbridge created the Inquisitorial Squad, Ginny wanted to join. Ginny knew, however, her parents would be terribly upset. The Inquisitorial Squad had one main purpose in Draco Malfoy's eyes, to get Harry. Her mother would never allow her to be against Harry Potter, her precious unofficial adopted son. Draco insisted she join, but later withdrew his offer, knowing how much trouble it would cause for her at home. Surprisingly, he understood. But just because she wasn't part of the Squad, that didn't mean she couldn't do some of the dirty work for them.

During the winter, her father was attacked. He almost died working for the Order of the Phoenix. This only proved her point that her family is on the wrong side. She found out it was a snake that attacked her father, but it was Harry Potter who saw it. Everyone in her family was grateful for Harry for saving her father's life. But Ginny saw the truth. She knew Harry was inside the snake's mind. She knew he could speak parsel tongue in her first year. He controlled that snake and attacked her father. If all of her other reasons for hating Harry Potter wasn't good enough, surely this one was. At the end of the year, Harry along with her brother, Ron, and other students went into the Ministry to fight a bunch of Death Eaters. What good that did for them. Sirius Black, who Ginny found out at the end of her fourth year was actually Harry's godfather and on the side of traitors, was killed by Draco's aunt.

And, now, starting her fifth year, she is sitting among friends, Slytherins. Ginny felt bad because many of her friends' parents are in Azkaban, thanks to her parents and Harry Potter. Malfoy was now talking about not returning next year to finish is last year at Hogwarts. Fred and George left in the middle of their last year, but that was because they had a store to open up. Why would Malfoy not return to school next year? Ginny knew Malfoy was all about talk and full of it sometimes, but she had to act like she was fascinated. She saw Pansy's reaction when Malfoy was placing all of his attention on her. Ginny decided to milk it for all its worth.

Malfoy and Ginny has always agreed to never act too friendly to each other in presence of their family members. The Malfoys and the Weasleys always hated each other. Seeing the two of them talking and getting along would only upset both parties. It's not like they were a couple. There are no traces of romantic feeling between the two of them. Ginny knew Malfoy likes Pansy, but he just likes her to act jealous. Ginny didn't mind Malfoy using her, because in return, she will reap in the benefits. Ginny walked across and sat herself between Malfoy and Pansy, which only infuriated her more. She continued talking to Malfoy in her sweet voice and carefully placed her hand on his knee. Ginny can hear Pansy scowling under her breath behind her.

"I can see Hogwarts," said Malfoy. "We'd better get our robes on."

They all dressed in their robes and left the compartment. Malfoy stayed behind and Ginny could tell Pansy was a bit disappointed. As Ginny sat in the horseless carriage with her friends, her mind couldn't help but wander on Harry Potter. She was thinking thoughts she didn't want to think about the Boy Who Lived.


End file.
